Dragon Empire
by shadowsaver
Summary: You can't change fate no matter what you do it will stay the same. Dragons rule half of the world, humans the other half but we Celestial Mages are their prey. Our power is... I remember my mother saying it "edible". But I foolishly fell in love and now I am a sacrifice. Celestial Mages Are Edible.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

**Dragon Empire: Sacrifice**

The blonde sat on the stone floor. Her golden locks hung closely to her face reviling nothing but an uncharacteristic snarl. Oh how she wanted to claw the man no not man but dragon's eyes out. How dare he. Stupid. Stupid Lucy. Her eyes burned with hate as the dragon lifted her chin. His delicate soft fingers caressed her face outlining her jaw line. He smiled as he roughly turning her head to the right then to the left, evaluating her like a piece of meat. "Beautiful" he said a wicked grin donned the old man's face. Pushing Lucy's bangs out of the way his grin grew wider. "Absolutely beautiful."

Lucy growled with disgust as the old dragon stared at her eyes. He was truly smitten with her. How could he not? Her rich chocolate brown eyes radiated a pure yet innocent glow. That completely intoxicated him. "You really out did your self this time." He chanted as he released the human's face. Oh how happy he was. Rubbing his hands together he felt utterly ecstatic. "She's perfect Igneel." The old priest chuckled amusedly at her situation as he nodded his approval of the fire dragon's catch. "Absolutely perfect. Hohohohoooo, the king will most definitely be pleased."

The fire dragon just nodded not really carrying much about his praise. "As long as this will please the King, that is more of an honor then anything else."

The priest nodded his approval of the fire dragon. But the red haired man (dragon) ignored him. He just stared at the girl, no woman. She intrigued him. The way her defiant chocolate eyes harden in anger and humiliation as the dragon priest surveyed her. He smiled at her. She was a strong lass. And interesting one. _She would have made an interesting mistress._ He mused as she growled in anger. _Yes she would have._

Lucy sent a low animalistic growl as the red dragoniod man smiled. It infuriated her. Oh how she wanted to attack the man, how dare he hurt them. _How dare he kill them right in... She held her tears back. Pluu, Cancer they didn't deserved that._ If only she way stronger. If only she had stayed a coward and ran like her predecessors, like the rest of the celestial mages. She and her family, her friends would be safe. But no she had to play the hero. She had to go back and save Yukino, another celestial mage. One who had stronger spirits. Lucy thought bitterly.

"See to it that she is presentable for the games tomorrow." the Priest told a young girl. Lucy was sure she never noticed when she got there. The small girl was around 15 maybe 14. She had long blue hair that was fixed into two ponytails. They had small ornaments of green and silver. She was cute. But any human that sided with dragons were her enemies.

"Yes high priest Zangar." the young girl stated.

"Wendy," Igneel called forth as the little girl looked up to him. Her eyes shimmering in adoration. "Careful with this one. She's feisty."

"Don't worry sir. I'll take really good care of her."

The older man smiled at her. "Tell Grandine that I send my greetings." he called out as he walked into the hallway. Leaving a smiling child and a murderous woman.

The small girl sighed happily as she turned around. This wasn't the first time she was asked to prepare a human. To polish's them up and make them presentable for the King. Though looking the woman before her a cold sensation spread other. Fear. Something about this woman, the way she looked at her made her wish's that Grandine was here. Sucking in air she release it slowly calming her nerves down. Placing a cheerful smile she greeted the woman. "I'm going to tend to your injuries. Then I will get you ready, for tomorrow."

The captive said nothing. She just continued to stare at the young girl. Wendy gulped lightly as her hands shined a blue light. It was a warm light. She placed her hands on the scared flesh. "This is going to hurt a bit" she stated guiltily as a tingling sensation flowed through Lucy. Lucy cringed in pain as she felt her flesh tighten allowing her skin to be heal. As well as her three broken ribs, they to were healing. Painfully but they were healing.

_Stop, Stop. It hurts._ Lucy wanted to yell. Oh how she wanted to call out her spirits. How she wanted to escape, to stop this barbaric healing process. But her pride would not let her. She'll be damned if she showed weakness to them. Without a second though she flung herself towards the young girl. Wendy didn't have a chance to block as Lucy rammed her knocking her completely out. "Forgive me but like hell I'd become a sacrifice." Lucy said as she still in chains ran out of the room. First things first find my keys then find a way out. She reasoned running through the hallway only to be captured by the same man (dragon) that brought her to the Dragon lands.

Igneel smiled at the blond. "Your definitely a feisty one, aren't you? Celestial wretch." He laughed. Clearly amused at her foolish bravery. Tightening his grip on her throat he watched Lucy squirm. "Forgive my rudeness wretch but this is your punishment for hurting a fellow dragon. " Lucy's eyes widen in fear as she felt her self suffocate on air. "If only you behaved wretch then I wouldn't have had to hurt you." Igneel reasoned with her as he realized his grip on her allowing her to fall to the ground. Coughing heavily Lucy stared at the man. Her eye wet with tears yet her chocolate eye that had once shown fear showed nothing but hate. Tossing the human onto his back he sighed. "If it's a consolation prized you would have made one hell of a mistress, wretch."

Lucy said nothing as she allowed her tears to fall. Resigning to her fate.


End file.
